Talk:Xinrae's Weapon
Trouble on the horizon for any spell-based spike... --Shattered Self 22:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, but why spend an elite spot to delay a spell-based spike for 13 seconds out of 30? Good vs bloodspike, but so is Infuse Health. --Kiiron 05:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::the target has to have the weapon already (well, some use could be made with very good reflexes). and this is costly, has a slower recharge than the delay, and doesn't last long. but after all those pains, only 13/30.. i consider this weak as a non''elite.. am I missing something? As I understand it, it would utterly destroy a spell spiker team if it can be pulled off. Remember how disabling works: If a skill is disabled while it is activating, it won't resolve! This means, the first spell to hit Xinraes Weapon will also be last, because all others that follow won't even resolve because they're already disabled. The only interesting question is how this interacts with lag. For a good spike, all spikers should synchronize as well as possible. How large then, in milliseconds, is the window of opportunity for the 2nd and following spells? If 2 identical spells are activated with 2 milliseconds apart, will the 2nd one be disabled in time to not resolve? RolandOfGilead 11:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::An ADDITIONAL 13 seconds, mind you. Against a 10 second recharge spike, that's now 23/30, which while still not good enough, *is* still a bit better than 1/3 spikes ruined. --Crazytreeboy 17:08, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I would guess that even if the spells landed in the same nanosecond, the first would disable the second, fizzling it. But the issue you didn't address - what happens 25 seconds after the first thwarted spike, when the weapon that is difficult to empoy at best is not yet recharged, but the spike team is ready to go at it again? Even if an AI hero were intelligently in charge of this spell, you could have a pretty good chance of limiting one spike - depending on how sloppy it is. But the cost, duration, and the recast are still just horrible. There are better reasons to switch from mono spell spike to rainbow spike than the minimal threat presented by this paltry elite. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.164.249.139 ( ) }. ::The point of running a spike team is to take your opponents off guard by a spike of damage on an unpredictable target in order to kill it. If you could accurately predict a spike enough to use this skill then you would be better off as the infuser to heal the target so he doesn't die from the spike. (T/ ) 20:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :It doesn't matter anymore now, BS is nerved because of 6 man in Heroes' Ascent. I didn't see any BS groups in GvG before, so guess it won't be needed to take with you(UnexistNL 14:03, 8 October 2006 (CDT)) actually, shutting down any spike completely with one move is pretty darn good, except for that this is spells only. -Anooneemiss 00:04, 1 November 2006 (CST) :This definitely needs testing in scrimmage. It might work lik Spell Breaker or it might work like Diversion. -- Gordon Ecker 20:11, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Hi Searing Flames Heroway, bye Searing Flames Heroway. --IxI Raiden IxI 19:34, 18 November 2006 (CST) I don't see this as a useful skill, even as a non-elite. Yeah, it can help in a few very rare situations, but the pathetic duration and absurd cost makes it useless to pre-prot, excepting in a situation like HA where you know the ghoslty is a target. It simply costs too much for too little coverage; if you had great reflexes it could prevent part of a spike, or catch the secondary spike skills (follow-up stuff), so it is of some use against caster non-rainbow spike, but really that's a pretty limited use. In PvE it could be handy against AI, as often a mob will all have the same skills, but even then it is limited in application. --Epinephrine 17:02, 9 December 2006 (CST) Are NPC enemies in PvE considered all in one giant party? if this is true, does this weapon affect all enemy teams in HA? :My personal bet (just found out about this skill and the next time I log on will be capping this and Defiant Was Xinrae) is that each mob count as allies, but not between mobs. However, for certain areas (Domain of Pain/Fear), this seems ideal, since you have a group with 5 casters all casting the same spell. Mbourgon 01:37, 25 February 2007 (CST) function it works like diversion for the person who first casts on it- but consider that all of that foes allies have the spell disabled as well perhaps this could see useage in DoA I've heard people complaining about lots of spikes in DoA, perhaps xinraes could find some limited useage here? :It does have some use, ever put it on the ghost vs searing flames and thumpers? :D — Skuld 05:46, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::searing flames sure, but thumpers? thought it only worked on spells Thefez It's useless everywhere Stop over thinking things. The skill is currently absolutely garbage. There's virtually no way the skill has any practical use at all. The skill just needs to be buffed drastically. Any or all of: Lower cost to 15e, reduce recharge, double disabling time, remove elite.--Xapti 01:32, 26 February 2007 (CST) :It's useful against Discord Hero teams :) But I agree with you Buzzer 03:21, 27 February 2007 (CST) :: With the HA metagame, this skil is 1337. Really. The metagame is SF/Icy veins, which shuts down both of them, basicly stopping the spike and giving you about 12 secs time to kill them(which is usually enough for Icy Veins). Really, don't underestamate this. UnexistNL :::Exactly what Unexist said, but this on a rit with a two monk backline, and the SF/Icy teams are crying hax because their Icy Veins just took 21 seconds to recharge. Turk Nagona 22:47, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::What about Hard Mode.... considering the pve mobs have increased spiking ablitity, i think this may be useful to use on a tank to disable the first initial burst of dmg, no testing yet though--Idiot 22:20, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't think SF or IV is that common, but anyways, this skill is too conditional to fit an elite slot, imo, compared to like a 3rd monk which is always useful, whereas this is very useful only some of the time. M s4 22:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, i'm just trying to justify this skill's existance by providing a very hypothetical situation that is improbable to occur. truly the only reason i see fit to even cap this skill is if your going for the skill title track--Idiot 22:38, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well since this is way too conditional for pvp use, i bet theres a place where this skill would be useful. I don't know pve very well though. M s4 22:45, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. It's pretty bad. Simply put it's overcosted, provides inadequate coverage and so on. After all, a Protective Spirit can be thrwon on multiple people pre-emptively, or can catch a spike, while this is elite and offers less functionality. Virtually pointless to try to pre-prot with, ludicrously expensive, can't keep up with spike frequency anyway etc... --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 14:14, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Underworld This skill might prove very useful within the Chaos Planes of Underworld. Is it really a Weapon Spell? Is it just me or is this skill not even supposed to be a "Weapon Spell"? In other words, weapon spells are supposed to be weapon enhancements, like Splinter or Nightmare Weapon, not defensive bonuses (i.e. disable foes spells if THEY hit you). Logically it shouldn't; however, Rts cast it and Rts dont cast enchantments on allies. Plus, if it were an enchant, it'd be prone to Shatter Enchantment et al so it's probably better this way (alternative would probably be making "Armor spells" or converting this to Ashes of Xinrae). Bad call from ANet for making a real sucky skill, according to the above opinions, and also creating a somewhat 'logical fallacy'. I have a Rt and I'm almost certain there are no defensive weapons spells. Feel free to criticize. Gabe 07:36, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Weapon of warding, vital weapon.. Weapon spell is just another enchantment. — Skuld 07:44, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :If you look at the list, close to 50% of weapon spells are defensive. --Buzzer 00:09, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::lol ><. I had nothing better to do than rant when I wrote that. But you have to admit it does have some logic, weapon spells shouldnt give defensive buffs. Gabe 01:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Think of weapons such as daggers when using a rapier. A dagger is a weapon used for defensive purposes in such situations- parrying and deflecting blows of the sword. A perfect example of a weapon being used defensively. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 10:48, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thinking of enchantments or weapon enchantments (or any sort of magic--game mechanics or not) as limited to offensive (as opposed to defensive or what not) is only a limit in one's imagination. The thing overlooked is that the lineup of Ritualist weapon enchantments do not stack, like ordinary enchantments do. This is a huge disadvantage! I would be comparing this skill with Smiting prayer's Reversal of Damage and protection's Reversal of Fortune, except that you'd be removing something like Vital Weapon in order to affect this skill because of non-stacking. And how well does it differ from Vengeful Weapon? Only very slightly, and the issue becomes highly situational (How much is 5% health opposed to the next incoming damage, does the lifesteal scale with that damage--a sagger prick opposed to a lightening spike?). It's sort of a mish-mash combination of all of them--this perhaps being the impetus of it's elite status (it's percieved advantage). But it's disadvantage is that it doesn't stack, as opposed to 2 of 3 of it's comparable skills. It's iffy to use an elite slot for this. Currently it's only 5e to cast, which only makes these comparisons recent in coming. It needs just a little more imho. jack the nergy back up to 15 and let the effect stay for the duration --perhaps lower the duration even.--Apoptosine 19:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Defiant I wonder what would happen if a person cast this on a person hold xinrea's ashes? Master Stalfos 18:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) update removed the last note becouse of the recent updates (makes the cost 10e) Does anybody care to revert that edit since the energy cost of this spell is reverted to 25 again, i would gladly do it if a was not a super wikinub E1dan 07:50, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Why this skill fails: This skill implies that you know who is going to be spiked in which case I'd rather cast prot spirit than this. in which case... Streetp 19:43, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, actually you save the party member with this spell vs a single spell spike like Icy Veins as the first person who finishes casting Icy Veins triggers this, disables Icy on all party members making the remainder of the spike fail. Still this spell deserves the tag due to either too high mana/recharge or too low disable time. -- Sai Qui 13:03, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::it should be. 15 e 15rec 1/4cast for 5...12 sec target allies gains a Xinrae's weapon. Everytime that foes ally strikes a foe casting a spell that spell is interrupted and disabled for 1...9 seconds on that foe and all party memebers of that foe. :) Lost-Blue 12:25, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's a nice idea, but expensive, unwieldy and virtually useless. I'd like to see a hex version of this, though, so that every time the monk heals the person, their skills get disabled. Let them die, or heal them and let the rest of the team die. Captain Yimuru 21:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) OMG UPDATE!!!! It's pretty much now better than Weapon of Remedy: * Xinrae's Weapon: this skill is now in the Restoration Magic attribute line; decreased Energy cost to 5; decreased recharge time to 3 seconds. Functionality changed to: "(8 seconds.) The next time target ally takes damage from a foe, that damage is limited to 5% of target ally's max Health and that ally steals up to 20..80 Health from that foe." - see here Lyssanreaper 01:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : especially when added to weilders sumthin ( condition removal with wep spell) means u get all the positive effect of WoR plus more health steal and damage reduction...... AB this weekend is gonna be fun! Roland Cyerni 01:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it makes it now that you have to have that spell. I like it.-- 02:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::longcat lieks condition removal moar LongCat 05:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) amazing anti-spike now go rits-- 10:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) its bullshit capping it with heroes / henchies though, any1 care to help me out a lil capping it? =) --Majnore 14:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I capped it just fine in about 10 minutes. Try taking the back route? 14:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Im lazy :Q and boring to play with Henchmen, I like my heroes, but Henchmens builds fails real bad, would be cool if any1 wanned to gang up with me and go cap it --Majnore 15:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Except the life stealing, it's an elite version of reversal of fortune, maybe worst on some point because RoF remove ALL damage. The only different thing is the 80life stealing (RoF only have up to 80 heal). Does it really need to be an elite for this ? 17:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Ehhh... RoF won't reduce the actual hit to 5% of your bar if it exceeds the 80 damage. Assuming 14 Resto, 14 Prot, 600 hp target: If you take 600 damage when enchanted by RoF, you still take (600-76*2=)456 damage. XW would be 10x better; You only take 30 damage, and are healed for (76-30=)46 total. Don't ignore second effects, kthx. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) This weapon + Imperial isle, bug If you run into acid traps on this map with this weapon on players in both teams will get dc and be unable to reconnect resulting as if the game wasn't even played.-- 19:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : Wow, if this really is a bug, thats pretty screwed up. Need pic/video or somethin showing this. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Bug fixed -- 21:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC)